


To protect his spiderling.

by Phoenix_0



Series: MCU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Scared Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_0/pseuds/Phoenix_0
Summary: (I'm sorry for my bad spelling I'm dyslexic :'(  I'm also sorry if this is just bad in general its my first fic )When an army of replica iron legion bots start terrorizing Queens, it’s only fair that a friendly neighborhood spiderman helps out. But things quickly escalate and the newest of the Avengers gets seriously hurt.Or: Spiderman is a reckless idiot and the team has to save him.
Series: MCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	To protect his spiderling.

The alarm blaring was the first sound everyone heard. It was 1 am, so no one had been awake save for Tony and Bucky, both of whom had been avoiding nightmares that had plagued them as of late.

As quickly as they could and without a word everyone grabbed their gear and got on the Quinjet. “What’re we looking at?” asked Clint, sitting in the back with Nat. “It looks like a poor replica of my iron legion. I mean, seriously, people, stop copying my designs!” Tony answered, not giving Steve a chance and earning him a glare in response.

“We’ll do this as usual, me, Bucky and Nat from the ground, Tony and Clint from the sky, Bruce, stay here and call it as you see it. We’re not expecting a code green, but be on standby. Everyone clear?” His question was met with a muffled “Yep” and “Mmmhm”, and not two seconds later the Quinjet landed.

The bots weren’t particularly strong and ran on just a rudimentary AI, obviously trying to copy FRIDAY, but the sheer number of bots meant that the going was slow.  
  
Tony was focusing on a large group of the bots when he heard it: “Hey, Mr. Stark, need a hand?" and just like that a cheery little spider joined the fray. “Kid, stay close and don’t be stupid. They’re not strong but there are a lot of them!” he said, blasting a few that were about to surprise the kid.

Five minutes later the team had cornered the last of the bots. A raised eyebrow from Buck was all the acknowledgement Tony got from the new addition. They were just finishing up when – “MR. STARK, BEHIND YOU!” – he felt a shove at his side that sent him flying.

From his position on the ground, Stark could decipher two things – 1) He was shoved about 8 meters away from where he had originally stood, and 2) It was Peter who had shoved him, taking the full force of the hit from the bot. The hit had sent him flying though a window of the building behind him and the wall behind that.

Tony was up and flying to his side before anyone had a chance to process what the hell had just happened. As he looked down on the kid he could tell that his femur was broken and so were most of the ribs, but what was most concerning to Tony was the huge chunk of metal support beam from the building sticking out of the kids side.

Thankfully the kid had hit his head, so he was unconscious when he got there. The others rushed over, all of them waiting for Tony to do something. “We need to get him to medical right now, Tony” Bucky said from behind him.

Just like that, Tony picked him up and headed straight to the Quinjet so that Bruce could start treating.  
Landing at the entrance, Bruce rushed up and started his exam. “We need to get this metal out, it is causing a high risk of infection and I need to see if it has hit anything important like the spleen or the kidneys”, he explained a he gestured for Tony to put him on the stretcher.

By this time everyone else has reached the jet. Cap went to pilot it home while everyone else tried to stay out of Bruce's way. Tony stood at the side of the stretcher holding Peter’s hand, knowing that due to his accelerated healing he would wake up soon.  
And as if on cue, Peter sprung to life and screamed at the top of his lungs, finally being able to register the pain. He grabbed Tony’s hand tight enough to break it, but he didn’t care, it was nothing to what the kid was feeling. “Kid, I need you to breath, OK? Breath for me” he said, the scared teen going into a full-blown panic attack.

“Tony, we need him to calm down, maybe taking off his mask would help”, Bruce suggested, but Tony just shook his head and started rubbing smoothing circles on Peter’s upper arm in hope of helping the kid. He needed to protect him as much as possible, even if it was his fault that he was in this mess to begin with.

*

Back at the compound, Peter was situated in a medical bed and under a sedative, hopefully keeping him asleep long enough to get his wounds all healed up. The metal had been removed on the jet and the wound it caused bandaged up.

He was still in his mask, Tony refusing to let anyone remove it. “Tony, we need to remove his mask, if we don’t, we can’t properly monitor him” Bruce begged him again for the third time since the incident. He caved and nodded, he knew Bruce was just trying to help and wasn’t going to hurt the kid.

Bruce walked up, and everyone hold their breath. The first thing Tony noted was how peacefully he looked, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. If it wasn’t for the split lip or the quickly fading bruise he could have been mistaken for being asleep.

“He’s just a kid!” he heard Nat say from behind him. “He’s 15, 14 when I first recruited him”, Tony said almost whispering, not looking up from the boy. “What’s his name?” Steve asked, looking down to at the kid, eyes full of sympathy. “Peter Parker” he said, standing up from his chair and walking to the door.

It was three hours before he heard anything new. Three hours where he just sat and stared at the wall of his lab, thinking about how much of a failure he was as a mentor.

“Sir, Mr. Parker is awake” FRIDAY announced making him jump up and all but run to the med bay. The first thing he saw when he got in there was a laughing Peter and Bucky, surprising him enough to stop him in his tracks.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, you okay?” He asked when he noticed him standing in the door. Without a second thought Tony walked up and pulled him into a hug, trying not to move him to much just in case. “Do that again, kid, and I’m telling Aunt May” he said, a stray tear leaving his eye, but he wiped it away before anyone noticed.

Looking back down on the kid in his arms, smiling up at him, he knew he would risk his life and limbs to protect this kid. To protect his Spiderling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, agine sorry for spelling errors i dont have beta readers so if you spot any tell me and I will fix it. Comment sugestions and hopefuly i will see you in the next one.


End file.
